Mending a broken soul
by WolfFaunas3
Summary: How do you help someone mend their broken heart soul that has been there for almost their whole life? Ochako befriends the new girl, Izuka, and wants to find out what happened in her past that made her so broken in the first place. The past is dug up and will Ochako be Izuka's first true friend or perhaps even more? M-rated chapter later for adult themes. (Normal AU) Fem-Izuku


**Just because I felt the need to get it out there, I just wrote this. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was halfway through the first semester at Purusu High school. A girl just walked into class 1A and made her way to her group of friends. "Good morning everyone." She said. Her name is Ochako Uraraka. She was a bright and cheerful girl with a brown bob cut with two bangs framing her slightly round face and bringing out her brown eyes. Her cheeks had two permanent blush marks on them.

"Hey Ochako, did you here the news?" Kirishima said with a smile on his face. Ejirou Kirishima was average height muscular boy with red eyes and spikey red hair.

"Kirishima what have I said about sitting on the table." Iida said with his usual sporadic arm movements was doing his best to perform his duties as class president. He was tall and muscular with neat blue hair and glasses. He was also the fastest runner on their track team.

He was swiftly pulled from the desk by his girlfriend Mina Aishido. "Okay he's off. Now what's the news?" She asked excited. She had pink unruly hair with a headband with horns on it. Her irises were gold that stood out on her tan skin. She was the most laid back of the group and reflected in her grades as she was only second to worst in grades in the class

"Aizawa said we are getting a new student today!" Kirishima cried out excitably.

"Oh yes. Iida and I were told about this when we were at our last council meeting." Said their vice-president Momo Yaoyorozu. She was the tallest girl in the group with black eyes and long black hair done in a spikey ponytail. She comes from a very rich family like Iida and took first place in the years grades.

"So why didn't you guys tell us about it." Her boyfriend Shouto said in a monotone voice. He was barely taller than her with his hair being white on his right and red on his left. His eyes were heterochromic with his right being a soft brown and his left being a piercing blue with a large burn scar over it.

"They probably felt like they wanted to introduce themselves before we jump to conclusions about them." Tsuyu spoke her mind like she always did. Tsuyu Asui has been Ochako's best friend since middle school. She was slightly shorter than Ochako. Her hair was a dark teal that was tied in a bow halfway down her back. Her large black eyes had distinct lower eyelashes. Her face was practically stoic all the time so it was hard to tell what she was feeling from time to time.

"Precisely Tsuyu." Iida admitted.

"Oh come on can you please just tell us a little bit about them." Mina begged.

"We weren't told much at all really. What we do know is that they are from around Shizuoka prefecture and their name." Momo listed off.

"Shizuoka? Isn't that like hours away even by train?" Ochako questioned.

"They probably just moved here. But I want to hear the name part." Kirishima said.

"It was Izu..." The bell rang before she could finish and practically the second it did their teacher Shouta Aizawa stepped in with his usual greasy unkept hair and tired scruffy looking face. "You have eight seconds to get to your seats and be quiet." He said in his bored, tired and yet authorative voice. Everyone complied and went to their spots. Ochako was in the back left corner with Iida, Tsuyu and Mina in front of her. Kirishima was in the middle and front alone. Shouto and Momo were to the left of her separated by an empty desk. If they were having a new student they would be sitting next to her, so she really hoped they were a nice person.

Aizawa moved to the front of his class and began taking role. Before he asked Iida to take to office he had an announcement. "Your class president and vice-president have so charitably told the class that we have a new student with us today. She is joining us a bit late to do certain incidents and asks that you don't pry into them." He said with a seriousness they did not question.

So the new student was a girl. Ochako was liking her chances with her new classmate.

Aizawa looked through the open door presumably at the new student. "Midoriya. Come in now and introduce yourself."

She had her eyes glued to the door when the new person came in the classroom. Her breath hitched for a second at how pretty she was. She was maybe three to five centimeters taller than her. She had a pale skin tone that also made her look sickly. Her face was so cute with freckles dusting her nice cheekbones. Her very curly hair was tied in an high ponytail that went down to the top of her shoulders; its color was a black with several dark green highlights running through it. It looked to good to be all natural. _Maybe she dyed it like Kirishima?_ Ochako thought. Her hair bands ends came up and out of her hair making it look like she had bunny ears. She had a nice, slender hourglass figure to herself with decent sized breasts. Her thigh high socks and skirt showed off her very nice legs. The part she liked the most was her pale skin that brought out her dazzling jade colored eyes. Her eyes had a visible nervousness to them and hope. She was in the same uniform as them but with a few differences. Her tie was done wrong so it was shorter, she wore high top red sneakers and she had a fingerless black glove on her right hand. She walked up to the board hugging her yellow backpack. She took a piece of chalk and shakily wrote her name on the board and looked back at the class, her nervousness barely hidden behind a shaky smile. "H-h-hello. M-my name is I-Izuka Midoriya. I hope we get along and thank you for having me here with you." She said bowing halfway down.

 _Damn she's polite._ Was the collective thought of the whole class. "Anything you want your classmates to know about you?" Aizawa voiced.

"Uh. W-well I came from Shizuoka prefecture. I'm fifteen years old and I'll be turning sixteen this July. And I-I-I really want to be a-a writer like my Uncle Toshi." She said.

Aizawa thought that was good enough because he walked back to the front with Izuka. "Okay. Now that introductions are out of the way. Iida take this to the office." He held up the paper and Iida walked right by and made his way to the office. "And Midoriya."

"Yes sir." She looked up to meet his gaze.

"Go take your seat next to Uraraka in the back so I can start class." He picked up the chalk she used and started writing the lesson for the day on the board.

Ochako saw her look her way and she smiled brightly and waved her over. Izuka seemed less uneasy than before as she walked over with a nervous smile and sat down in the desk next to her. "Welcome to our class. I'm Ochako Uraraka, let's be friends Izuka."

She looked shocked at her words. "I-izu..?"

"You don't mind me calling you by your name right? Just call me Ochako." She pointed to herself smiling.

Izuka's cheeks blushed redder than Kirishima's hair before she tried to compose herself with a shaky smile. "O-okay. Let's be friends O-Ochako."

Ochako's answered. "Yeah. Let's."

When she finally got herself calm she noticed something. Izuka didn't have any queasy or uneasy looks anymore, she had a look of embarrassment that screamed 'I talked to someone'. It was like she thought having a friend was like a Copernican revolution when the idea went from the universe revolving around the earth to the idea of it revolving around the sun. That was strange Ochako thought. With Izuka's looks she thought she was popular at her last school and would have a lot of friends. Also, what was with the glove? Why just one? Izuka Midoriya was her puzzle of a friend that she wanted to unravel and understand.

"Okay," Aizawa broke them from their thoughts and brought the attention on him in the front "Let's begin class."

* * *

 **I know I have the crossover with Izuku and his friends working with team RWBY but this idea came to me when I read a few different fics. I do have a pairing for this story and I am hoping I can beat this one guy to be the first one to write a fem-Izuku x Ochako fic. If not it is a nice idea still. I don't plan on making it too long. Maybe just a couple dozen thousand words. I just hope I have the motivation to finish it. Please note: I wrote this just today on a whim and just wanted to busy myself so please don't hate it if you thought it was bad. As usual leave reviews, share with friends and check out my other stories.**


End file.
